


this is gonna be fun! [13/missy photocomics]

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action Figures, Developing Relationship, Dolls, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Femslash, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Music, Other, Photocomic, Piano, Romantic Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: loosely intended as illustrations for things that might have happened aftertwo that fell to earth





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> loosely intended as illustrations for things that might have happened after [two that fell to earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16156217)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/29749751137/in/album-72157695498972020/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43968747844/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43329290320/in/album-72157695498972020/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43329291190/in/album-72157695498972020/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45142914241/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/31272744788/in/album-72157695498972020/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43332612470/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44234264025/in/album-72157695498972020/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45145879871/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

 

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30208407807/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43343472850/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/45158037821/in/album-72157695498972020/)

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44574429984/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44384471015/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30357899367/in/dateposted-public/)

  [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30357899497/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44574959164/in/dateposted-public/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43481957120/in/dateposted-public/)


	3. Chapter 3

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/44710827114/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30511431447/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43635012190/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43635011660/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/30511644447/in/dateposted-public/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/43635009760/in/dateposted-public/)

**Author's Note:**

> these photostories use the Character Options thirteenth doctor figure and a custom gomez!m that i hybridded from a Titans minifig head and an obitsu24cm body. 
> 
> they are smaller than 1/6 scale, by maybe an inch.


End file.
